From One Queen to Another
by SteelWolfandIronHand
Summary: Four times Daenerys meets Arya. One-Shot


**Let me start off by saying it's my first FanFiction and it doesn't have a Beta so sorry for any mistakes. The Story takes place probably about twelve years after a Dance of Dragons. It's about Arya but it many seems to focus around Dany. Slight mentions of Dany/Drogo Arya/Gendry Dany/Dario**

**I don't own a song of Ice and Fire, George R.R. Martin does.**

The first time Daenerys had seen Arya Stark. The young woman had been seated on the Iron Throne with her three children on her lap. Her famous direwolf standing at her feet with all five of the remaining Kingsguard at her front. A silver crown rested on the young Queens brow. The Winter Queen they called her. Daenerys saw why. With her pale skin and stone cold stature and an icy storm in her grey eyes she seemed like the living incarnation of Winter. Daenerys saw the hatred, the anger and the deep sorrow as those eyes as they held her own in defiance. It was nothing less than she had expected from the wife of the now dead King.

_Daenerys watched the Bull King enter the tent bringing in a cold blast of air. His body was heavily muscled and held a tan from a Summer now pasted. His coal black hair fell slightly into blue eyes that surveyed her cautiously. This was the bastard made King. The son of the man who had lead a rebellion against her family. The son of the man who had killed her brother. Admittedly he was handsome and his men around him respected him. This King had only brought two of his Kingsguard and his Hand, Willas Tyrell. All four before her bowed slightly and she noted that only the Kingsguard held weapons. However the false King was fiddling with something in his hand. A lock of dark hair tied together with a piece of leather cord._

It was only when Daenerys saw the Bull King's wife she had known the lock of hair had been hers. The said wife, stood as Daenerys approached the throne. The oldest of the her children was a boy of four, five at most and big for his age who made his own way to a woman with red hair near the throne. Arya herself passed the two babes in her arms to the woman and the man guarding her. A big man with a face half covered in a mess a burns. It was only then did she begin to walk to meet Daenerys. She was beautiful not in a elegant and fragile sort of way but a wild and dangerous beauty. With the dark hair and grey eyes of the Starks, Arya Baratheon Queen of the Seven Kingdom and Consort of the King was all North. At her side swung a thin blade but in her hands she held the famous Bull helm of Gendry Baratheon. With a calm and steady voice she spoke. "Daenerys Targaryen, the Kingslayer. That will be all you will ever be, a Queen without honour. By the laws of this land, you should have never laid a hand on him." She then spat at Daenerys feet. Before nodding her head, she and her entourage made their way through doors of the throne room. No one made to stop them, the term of King Gendry's surrender had been the guaranteed safety of his family.

Thinking back to the day when she made Arya her enemy, she regretted acting on impulse.

_A silence passed as Gendry Baratheon __King__of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm__ signed the terms of sundering King's Landing and the Iron Throne to Daenerys. His only ask is that his family's safety be guaranteed. This confused Daenerys, why would that be his only term. Why not ask for gold or lands and titles. With the ink now dry on the paper, Gendry and his men exited the tent. As the four made their way to their horses all Daenerys could think of was the pain the Baratheons had caused her family. She quickly followed and called out to the skies "Dracarys". A stream of fire hit Gendry and his two Kingsguard miraculously Willas Tyrell had been missed by the flames. He struggled to hold onto his horse as he stared in horror as his King burned before bolting towards King's Landing._

The second time Daenerys had seen Arya was fourteen years later when she came to Winterfell to treat with Bran Stark, King in the North. During Winter Daenerys had left the North alone she knew she could not hope to control it during the Winter and the people were too unruly. She was Aegon the Conquers descendant after all. So now Winter was over she was determined to have the North.

There was no great reception for her upon arriving in the North with her high Lords and leaders of the land at her side. Only the Royal steward to take her and her host to suitable rooms. She was given a few short hours before she was to begin negotiations with Bran Stark. This insulted her. Even if she did not yet rule the North she was still a Queen and expected to be treated as much. When lead to meet with King Bran, she had passed the training yard. Three young adults were training. Two boys and a girl, their swordsmanship was flawless. Every movement flowed into the next, slicing through the air. Daenerys recognised the method it was the Bravosi water dance. When they noticed her staring they stopped and looked at her with their identical blue eyes. Baratheon blue. There was curiosity and anger in their eyes. So much anger. Dany should have known the Winter Queen would have fled here. Daenerys carried on walking, they knew who she was. Dany was safe here despite her reputation with Kings she had still received the guest right and the North always took these traditions seriously.

When Daenerys walked into the Great Hall of Winterfell Meera Reed, the Queen in the North rose in greeting in the place of her husband. Sat on his throne Bran Stark did not look like a cripple, he looked tall and strong.

All four remaining Starks were there and even the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch., Jon Snow. Yet her own nephew looked at her with contempt. No one bowed before her, she held no power or favour in this court.

"Queen Daenerys Welcome to the North." Spoke Bran Stark his wise eyes watching her. From besides her Daario Naharis laughed. "Welcome my arse. The snow outside is warmer than you hospitality, my lord." Jeered Daario loudly. "It is Your Grace. You are in the North, so you will follow our customs sellsword" Arya Stark spoke with an sharp edge in her voice, as she stepped into the light. She still retained most of her beauty but there was still an anger years old brewing in her eyes as she reminded Daenerys paramour of his place. Daario looked as if he was going to challenge her except Barristan Selmy grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back. Arya continued. "Why should we treat with you the last King you negotiated with, you killed." She spared Daenerys one last glance before storming out. Bran Stark rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Shall we continue?"

Daenerys never got the North, the Starks may have been hunted, scattered and killed but they were strong and unyielding.

The next time was three years later, at wedding of Daenerys' nephew Rhaegal to Shella Baratheon. Arya's daughter. There had been much unease within court as Baratheon loyalist sulked around the Red Keep. To ease tensions a marriage between the Bull King's daughter and Aegon's son, Rhaegal had been brokered. Upon seeing Shella, Rhaegal had been captivated. The same could not be said for his new bride. Shella held the same grudge as her mother and brothers. She watched her betrothed with hardened eyes that Dany had slowly watched soften over the years till they both shared fond looks. The sad thing was when Arya had entered the Red Keep her face became haunted and she aged several years. This place held memories of her father and his demise and her years with Gendry.

Her sons had both stood silent at her side. Jon and Syrio they were called, they had both been rewarded lands and titles in the North, in accordance of being loyal to House Stark. Syrio the oldest even had a wife now whilst his younger brother was still betrothed to a daughter of Lord Umber. As they had seen the Iron Throne there was no hungry eyes. Then again they had lost so much because of those who had sat on it. After the wedding Daenerys knew they would never seek to harm her family.

The last time they saw each other was the week that the life left Daenerys body. Some had believed she would be immortal but even dragons die. Dany was ready to be reunited with her lost family. Her brothers, her son, her sun and stars and her parents but first Daenerys needed something. Daenerys had requested Arya's presence in the capital when she knew her time was nearing. She needed to know peace when she left this world.

So the last time they met was upon the Red Keep's battlements. As Daenerys stood at her side, for the first time they talked. "The night before you killed him, we came up here to watch your camp. Gendry said to me "I will do everything I can to ensure our family's safety" and I knew he would. I was so cold before I came back to him. He made me Arya again. He didn't want me to sit prettily he wanted me wild and untameable, he wanted me to argue with him and fight. He wanted me to be his wife, his friend and his Queen. And I was and I've been without him for so long. I thought it would stop hurting that time would have healed all wounds but I still ache." Arya whispered bitterly. Daenerys still felt that way when she thought about her Sun and Stars, Drogo. But at least Arya still had her children her Rhaego was dead too. Dany told her this. "They remind me so much of Gendry. When I had them they became a new beginning, something that wasn't damaged by the sorrow and war. They were our second chance." Arya had replied her thanks for her children clear in her voice. Dany felt burdened with guilt, she had become an orphan because of war, exiled from her own Kingdom, and she had done the same as those children as those men had done to her. Her heart felt heavy, all she wanted was to die free of guilt. She needed to get Arya's forgiveness. "I want to make amends. To right the wrong I have done. I want to die in peace." Dany pleaded. "Can you turn back time? To stop yourself killing him?" Arya waited for Dany to answer. She said nothing. "Then no I can never forgive you" Arya left the capital that afternoon.

Daenerys died three days later. Although Arya never forgave her, Dany forgave herself. She had to protect herself and the ones she loved. To spare Gendry she would have appeared weak, and Daenerys was the blood of the dragon she would never be weak. They say that night that all the wolves in the North howled in celebration.

**Hope you enjoyed it. If you did please comment and tell me why and if you didn't I don't mind constructive criticism. It would help me to further my writing skills. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
